undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow Underwood
Willow Underwood is a middle-aged woman. She is the adopted mother of Ava Underwood (( Note: Ava's page is not completed yet. )) She also has a younger brother named Lucian. (( Lucian's page is not completed either. )) She is a Soulling. Apperance Willow is a type of monster called a Soulling. She has a humanoid body. Willow has black voids for eyes, and pale, snake-like skin. She is a little tall, and has a scar over her left cheek. She has black hair, usually put up into a sort of braid. She wears knee-high boots, and a scarf that her father gave her when she was little. The scarf has a blue and purple pattern. She doesn't really care about what else she wears, but her normal outfit consists of: Blue jeans, a purple overcoat, and a long-sleeved white shirt. She also has a set of visible fangs, and long, claw-like nails. Personality Willow is very caring, and if she feels strongly about something, she will not tolerate anyone who does not agree with her. She is unforgiving, and will treat people who have hurt her in the past with pure hatred. All Willow wants to do is make friends and fit in. She tries to show off by going on adventures, and putting herself at serious risk. Willow feels out of place,and insecure about herself. She used to be an outgoing, engergetic child, but after she got seperated from her parents during an attack, she became quiet and distanced herself from the world. She lives with her brother, Lucian, who takes care of her. She also takes care of her daughter Ava, whom she adopted. She has the SOUL of grief (( Amythest )). This is because of her tragic seperation from her parents, and all the pain she is hiding. She is still working on her self-esteem, because she feels as if she is not being a good role model for Ava. Backstory Willow was raised in a loving home, where both of her parents were well-known. While she and her brother were taking a walk around Snowdin, they were attacked by a hostile monster. Scared, Willow ran off with her brother, hiding in the nearest cave. They were soon found by Brielle (( Page in progress )) and given hospitality. The two went out to find their parents after a few days with Brielle, but soon gave up, as they were nowhere to be found. Willow and Lucian lived with Brielle afterwards. She soon grew up in Snowdin, and adopted Ava because Lucian thought it would be good for her to have the company. He was right, she did like having someone around, and she loved Ava, but she didn't know much about her. She often is not at her house, due to her trying to put herself out there to try and fit in. She is not very close to her daughter, and this is the reason Ava spends more time with Lucian. She is currently trying to grow closer to Ava, though. Relationships Ava Underwood: Ava is Willow's adopted daughter. She is a type of monster known as a Vexling. She doesn't spend much time with her mother, although she says that she would've liked to. It is unknown who her parents are, and why they abandoned her. She is very close to her uncle, Lucian. Willow loves her dearly, but does not know much about her. Lucian Underwood: Lucian is Willow's younger brother, and he cares about her deeply. He worries about her constantly and convinced her to adopt Ava, thinking that it would be good for her to have someone else in her life. He grew close to Ava as well, and always tells her that Willow will come around someday. Willow cares about her brother as well, but doesn't show it, not wanting him to think she is strange. Brielle Avawok: Brielle serves as Willow's guardian, and she is the only one that can make Willow express feelings. Briellle found Willow and Lucian hiding in a cave in Snowdin, and graciously took them both in when they could not find their parents. Willow has adored her for that, and sees her as one of the few people she loves. Brielle's act of kindness is partly what influenced her to adopt Ava. In-Game Williow is first seen in Snowdin Town, and if the player has killed Brielle or Lucian in a nuetral, she will say nothing, but be sobbing slilently in grief. If the player has not killed Brielle or Lucian, she will approch the player cautiously, and greet them. She will then accompany them in various places until they reach Hotland, where they let them explore alone. In the genocide run, she will be the only one in town. She fights the player, knowing that she is going to die, but states: "I was already dead before ''you ''came here." Ava watches the player fight and kill Willow, and later on fights them as well, trying to avenge her adoptive mother and uncle. Magical Abilities: Willow uses mostly defensive magic, creating shields and force fields. She can use some offensive magic, though. She can change people's feelings based on how strongly she feels. For example, if she was feeling extreme amounts of sadness, people around her would feel the same. But, she can also change people's feeling based on her own will as well. In-battle, she can slow down her attacker, giving her a chance to hit them with her attack. Category:OC Category:Female